A different Unova journey
by Kaelstrider
Summary: A different journey features Ash Ketchum who has the desire to become a pokemon Master to travel around the Unova region with his new found friends Hilda, Cilan and Iris. This is a Othelloshipping story (Ash X Hilda).
1. Chapter 1

'The Unova region huh, I wonder what type of new pokemon are there, you excited buddy?' A certain raven hair teen ask his starter pokemon, his starter pokemon nodded and cried its name in response.

'Hmm I thought so.' The raven haired teen said to himself while smiling, he wore a blue and white hoodie with a cap on his messy jet black hair. His cap is a white cap with a blue pokeball symbol in front of it. They are currently on a plane that is soaring to the Unova region from Kanto. The raven hair teen sighed, how long would this take?

'Ash dear.' The teen known as Ash, turned his attention to his mother. She is a stunning woman with auburn hair and had a voluptuous figure. She is known as Delia Ketchum, the mother of Ash Ketchum.

'What is it mom?' His starter known as a pikachu was looking at his trainer's mom.

'Have you packed everything you need for Unova?' Ash nodded, clothes, sleeping bag, snacks, pokedex and of course-

'How about your you-know-what?' Ash face palmed, arceus he is 15 now and his mother still treats him as a child.

'Yes mom I did packed my you-know-what.' Pikachu snickered at his trainer, before it turned its attention to the window. The darkening grey clouds were around the aircraft, **thunder** boomed and lightning flashed. But something about this 'storm' seems odd. It seems unnatural, he glared at the dark clouds.

'I'm just worried about you that's all.…..Ash, I'll always be proud of you no matter what.' Delia said while hugging her son, Ash hugged back and enjoyed the warm hug. However the hug was interrupted by a certain professor.

'Well my boy, we are almost at the Unova region. You excited?' Ash nodded, of course he is. He looked at pikachu, he is sparkling its red pouches and growled at the dark clouds.

'What's wrong pikachu?' Ash looked at the clouds, he frowned at the darkening clouds. Lately he have been training his pokemon immensely but that also includes training his own powers, aura. He could feel the power behind the darkening clouds, it was very powerful. Too powerful in fact.

'Pikachu' Pikachu used its paw and pointed at the clouds, earning the attention of Delia and the professor, professor Oak.

'I think pikachu sense something, is that right pikachu?' Professor Oak ask, pokemon can sense things that humans cannot sense. The changes of weather, natural disasters and many more natural phenomenon.

'Is probably nothing pikachu, it just a normal thunderstorm.' Said the ever happy and cheerful Delia Ketchum, but Ash knew that this isn't a normal thunderstorm. His thoughts were interrupted by the PA system.

'Ladies and gentlemen this is the captain speaking, we'll be arriving at the UTA ( Unova international airport) shortly. The weather in Unova maybe gloomy for now but it would clear up in a few minutes. Thank you for flying with us, we wished you to have a nice day and we hoped to see you again.' Ash looked at the thunderclouds again, it was- gone?

'Huh guess it dispersed faster than the captain estimated.' Ash thought to himself, pikachu was no longer sparkling. He perched on Ash's shoulder.

'Ready buddy?' Pikachu smiled, he is always ready. Few minutes later the plane reached the UTA and Ash was practically bursting in excitement.

'Now Ash, I have a colleague of mine. She is also a professor, she distribute the Unova starters to new trainers. She is suppose to pick us up. Let's wait for her here.' Professor Oak told the young trainer, Ash nodded. He learned that being reckless and charged in without thinking was very immature of him.

'Professor Oak!' A female voice shouted out, she ran towards the group.

'She is a professor? She is around mom's age. Oh well looks can be deceiving anyway.' Ash thought to himself mentally.

'Ash, Delia. Meet professor Juniper, she may look young but she is also a very successful pokemon researcher like me.' Professor said while shaking professor Juniper's hand.

'Pleasure to meet you.' Delia shook her hand.

'Likewise.' She turned to Ash.

'You must be Ash, professor Oak told me so many wonderful things about you.' Ash scratched the back of his head.

'Really well not really I mean-' Pikachu sighed, his trainer could be too modest sometimes.

'Well a pleasure meeting you all. Well let's go to my car, we can talk more on the way back.' They nodded and got on to professor Juniper's car. Ash was looking at the now clear sky.

'That thundercloud didn't seem natural.' Ash thought to himself, he remembered during when the weather trio Articuno, zapdos and moltres were fighting each other, the wearther went crazy. Zapdos summoned many thunderclouds around the world, could it be the work of zapdos?

'Only a legendary can have so much power.' Ash thought to himself, he decided to ask professor Juniper is there any legendaries that was able to summon thunderclouds in Unova.

'Professor Juniper, is there any chance that a pokemon can summon darkening thunderclouds and powerful thunderstorms in Unova?' He decided to use pokemon instead of legendaries.

'Hmm no well, the legendary zekrom and the legendary thudurus can.' But thudurus is asleep now so only zekrom can do that. Why did you ask.' Professor Oak suddenly smacked his forehead.

'Of course! That make sense, Aurea just now when we were on that plane, Ash's pikachu sensed something wrong about the thunderclouds that was surrounding us. It must be the work of a legendary it all make sense.' Professor Oak said while going into his crazy mode. Ash and Delia looked at him with a sweatdropped, pikachu however was not amused. Why did the legendary zekrom was surrounding them? While Professor Juniper and Professor Oak was talking about Zekrom, Ash was thinking about strategies for his pokemon battles. When they reached Proffesor Juniper's lab, Ash saw many pokemon at the ranch.

'Gracious sake' Ash said out loud, he walked inside the lab. He put his backpack on a table and looked around. This place looks like professor Oak's.

'Well Ash this is my lab.' Professor Juniper told Ash, Ash nodded and saw 3 pokeballs on the table.

'Professor Juniper are these?-'

'Starter pokemon? Yes they are Ash, why don't you take a look at them.' Ash looked at professor Juniper with the 'Really' look.

'Yes go ahead Ash.' Proffesor Juniper said with a kind smile, she could tell Ash love pokemon very much. Pikachu jumped of his shoulder and looked the pokeballs. Ash call the pokemon out from their pokeballs.

The first pokemon revealed a grass snake like pokemon. It looks proud and confident. The second pokemon is a fire pig pokemon, it looked at Ash with a smile. The third pokemon is a water otter pokemon, it looks cute yet tough.

'Ash this are the Unova starter pokemon, snivy the grass starter. Tepig the fire starter and oshawott the water starter.' Ash nodded, he could tell each of them are very powerful in their own way. They were then recalled into their own pokeball.

'Professor Juniper!' A voice shouted out, Ash turned his attention to the source of the voice. It revealed 2 boys and 2 girls. Pikachu jumped on his trainer's shoulder.

'Ah Cheren, Trip, Bianca and Hilda! I forgotten that you are here to get your starter pokemon.' Professor Juniper said while scratching her head.

'Is alright professor, oh and who might you be.' Said a boy with glasses, he has jet-black hair like Ash's and have a blue coat with a white shirt with orange Y-shaped pattern. He seems very intelligent and intellectual.

'I'm Ash and I came from the Kanto region. This is my starter and my best friend pikachu.' Ash said calmly.

'Tch what is a kid from the boonies doing here?' Ash narrowed his eyes at a boy with dirty blonde hair, his has a orange jacket and a camera hung around his neck. Ash could instantly tell that he is another Gary.

'Trip don't be so rude.' Said girl with short blonde hair, she has a green beret on her head and she wore a long white dress with an orange V-neck top over the dress. Ash could see that her green eyes carried energeticness and kindness.

'Bianca is right Trip, can you be at least be nice for once?' Said a long dark brown hair girl with blue eyes. She wore a white tank shirt with a black waistcoat and a pair of denim shorts with white tears around it. She wore a white hat with a pink pokeball symbol on it.

'Those two girls look cute.' Ash thought to himself with a blush, finally after years of travelling and the 'talk' his mother, professor Oak and of course good o Brock. Ash finally learned that life is not just about pokemon battles, sure Misty, May and Dawn were cute and attractive but-

'Misty's temper is too hot to handle, May is dating Drew and Dawn is just a dear sister to me. Plus she has Kenny…or Paul, whoever she likes.' Ash thought to himself.

'Ash is it? Well I'm Hilda, this is Bianca' Said the girl with the denim shorts.

'Hi there!' said the girl with the green beret.

'I'm Cheren and he is Trip.' Cheren said while pushing his glasses up.

'Pleasure to meet you all.' Pikachu cried its name to greet them as well. Bianca squealed at the sight of the cute pokemon.

'Oh can we pet him pleaseeee.' Bianca gave Ash the lillipup eyes.

'Em sure you don't mind right buddy?" Pikachu nodded before Bianca crushed him with a bone crushing hug.

'Bianca you said pet him not crush him.' Cheren said with a sigh, Bianca immediately let pikachu go. Hilda walked and petted pikachu's head.

'Sorry pikachu.' Pikachu waved off, he has been crushed numerous time by females. Bianca approached and stroke pikachu's fur.

'Huh pikachu really likes to get pet by girls.' Ash thought with a smile, but then again who wouldn't? Trip on the other hand was busy taking pictures of Ash's pikachu.

'What are you doing?' Ash ask him politely, he doesn't want another annoying rival like Gary or Paul.

'I'm taking photos of a pikachu dumbass, they are rare in Unova.'

'Trip watch your language!' Professor Juniper shouted out, that kid need to show some manners.

'Well then now you all got acquainted with each other, you all now can choose your starter pokemon. I'm sorry Ash, I don't have a starter pokemon for you.' Professor Juniper said apologetically.

'Is alright professor, I already have the best starter I could ever ask for.' Ash scratched pikachu's chin. Everyone 'awe' everyone except Trip of course.

'Well what are you all waiting for?' Ash ask them, the soon to be trainers soon looked at each other. Cheren then ask professor Juniper.

'Professor there are only 3 pokeballs.' Professor Juniper smiled and took an extra one from the back.

'This extra one is a tepig, so there are 2 tepigs, 1 snivy and 1 oshawott.' Professor Juniper put the pokeball on the table.

'Well I think ladies should go first.' Cheren said while putting his hand on his chin. Trip rolled his eyes

'Well I choose tepig!' Hilda said while she called tepig from its pokeball. Tepig looked at its trainer and nuzzled her. Hilda laughed and nuzzled it back.

'Well I choose tepig as well, I always wanted one.' Bianca took the other tepig pokeball. She called it out and hugged it. Bianca's tepig cried happily.

'Oh I forget to mention that Hilda's tepig is female. Your tepig is male Bianca.' Hilda smiled and nodded, it was quite rare to get female starter pokemon.

'I choose oshawott.' Cheren said and called oshawott out, he look at cheren and hugged him. Cheren smiled and patted his head.

'Looks like the better and cooler pokemon is mine.' Trip called snivy out, snivy gave his trainer an arrogant smirk.

'Just like when Gary chose squirtle. Snivy is definitely perfect match for Trip.' Ash thought to himself mentally. He smiled when he saw Hilda, Cheren and Bianca are bonding with their pokemon, unlike Trip.

'Now these are your pokedex, Ash give me yours so I can upgrade it.' Ash gave professor Juniper his old pokedex and she upgraded it. She gave Hilda and Bianca pokedex that are pink and gave Cheren and Trip which are red.

'Now you are set.' Professor Juniper said with a smile, Delia and professor Oak who saw the whole thing decided to give them a word of advice.

'Now children please be careful out there, bond with your pokemon and never give up. Right Ash.' Professor Oak ask Ash, he smiled and nodded.

'Wait you are Samuel Oak! The legendary professor Oak.' Cheren said out loud.

'Yes I'm. Good luck to you all.' They nodded but before they can even move Delia said something.

'Wait! I think it is better that you all travel in groups, at least after you defeat the first gym. Your pokemon isn't that strong right now, at least when you travel in groups you can back each other up.' Delia said concernedly.

'Delia is right, is not really that safe. You all at least travel with 1 person.' Professor Juniper told the trainers. Ash and pikachu who was watching afar agreed, he didn't took his old pokemon with him. No he left them at the ranch, but they are doing training everyday with Charziard, sceptile, torterra and infernape guiding them. Totodile even evolved into croconaw and was quilava's sparing partner.

'Alright so let's split into groups of two.' Cheren suggested, then he remembered Ash.

'Ash how about you?' Ash smiled and declined Professor Oak decided to help him out.

'Ash here has went to many regions before he came to Unova. He can take care of himself.' Professor Oak said.

'Yes but I'm not familiar with Unova and I'm sure so are you all.' Since being stuck in a town, they didn't have the chance to see the world.

'Well Ash if you travel around so much perhaps you can teach us a few things.' Hilda said with a smile.

'Looks like I'm being a teacher again.' Ash whispered to himself, pikachu who have sensitive ears nodded.

'Sure wynaut?' Ash said and he took his backpack.

'So have you decided who will go with who?'

'Yes hmm, well we can all travel together.' Trip snorted he prefered to do things alone, he is a lone wolf.

'Well you all can travel together like babies, I'll travel by myself.' That's it, Ash decided to take down his ego.

'Hey Trip, want to battle with me? I mean I'm quite strong and all' Trip smirked, he can show he is stronger than Ash. And perhaps impress Hilda.

'You strong?! Hah alright, I'll battle you but don't cry to your mommy if you lose though.' Delia was about to punched Trip but Professor Juniper held her back. Cheren, Hilda and bianca went to the battlefield and sat on the sidelines.

'Trip would be totally destroyed.' Bianca said with tepig beside her.

'*sigh* doesn't he know that Ash can easily destroy him?' Hilda said while hugging tepig.

'Let's just watch and learn.' Cheren said with a smile.

'Go snivy.' Snivy jumped and looked at pikachu, Trip had already scanned his move set.

'Pikachu let's take down his ego.' Pikachu jumped and looked at snivy, even though snivy is a weak pokemon he knows that he can't underestimate him.

'Snivy use **tackle**!' Snivy was fast but pikachu was faster.

'Dodge to the side and smacked your tail on its face.' *smack* and snivy was rubbing its face.

'Grr use **vine whip**!' Snivy extended vines to ensnare pikachu.

'Pikachu use thunderbolt on the vines.' *Zap* the vines were electrocuted and Snivy was instantly knocked out.

'Snivy! Grr hmph.' Trip recalled his starter and left the lab without saying good bye. Ash shook his head, he should have know not to challenge a trainer that had went to many regions and had more experience like him. Then again is was HIM who ask Trip.

'Wow Ash you're so strong.' Hilda said with tepig on her lap. Ash scratched the back of his head and thanked her.

'I'm not strong, pikachu is.' He scratched pikachu's chin.

'Well I have decided, since Trip left to go on his own journey Ash will travel with Hilda while I'll travel with Bianca. Someone needs to keep Bianca in check.' Cheren said while looking at Bianca, she blushed.

'H-hey I'm not that bad.'

'Well then it's settled, Bianca let's go say good bye to our parents. You should too Hilda.' Cheren and Bianca left the lab.

'Well hello there Hilda I'm Ash's mom, Delia.' Delia decided to introduce herself to the girl.

'She seems nice and she is a beautiful girl, better than Misty. Shame May went for Drew and he sees Dawn as a little sister only' Delia thought to herself, his son never had a girlfriend before. Maybe this was his chance?

'You're Ash's mom?! Wow I guess I can see the resemblance.' Hilda looked at Delia then at Ash with a blush.

'Yes dear, but you can call me Delia. Ash you take good care of her okay?' Ash nodded, as long there is no evil crime organizations they'll be just fine.

'Oh who am I kidding, there are always an evil organization in every region Ash.' Ash thought to himself.

'Well then you should say good bye to your mother shouldn't you Hilda.' Professor Juniper told the young girl. She blinked and smiled.

'Yeah I should.' Hilda decided to let tepig out and hugged her.

'Mind that we come with you Hilda?' Delia ask, she would like to know the mother of whoever is traveling with his beloved and only son.

'Not at all.' Though she felt quite nervous, she wondered why? She led them to her house where they were greeted by a beautiful woman who looks like Hilda.

'Hi mom!' She said cheerfully, her mother smiled and noticed a handsome young man and a woman around her age next to her daughter.

'Oh who may you all be.' She ask politely.

'Ma'am my name is Ash, I will be travelling with you daughter.' Ash said nervously, he always was nervous around people he don't know.

'Oh I see and you are-' She ask Delia.

'Oh I'm Ash's mom, I'm planning to stay at Unova for sometime. Perhaps until Ash finishes the Unova league.' Ash didn't expect that but if she wants to stay at Unova for a long while then is fine by him.

'Oh well where are you planning to stay?' Hilda's mom ask politely.

'At professor Juniper's lab, professor Oak would go back to Kanto.'

'Well you could stay here at my house, I have an extra guest room. Plus it wouldn't be that boring for me now that Hilda is gone.' She said with a sad smile, Hilda frowned slightly and hugged her mother.

'Well if I don't want to be a burden-'

'Nonsense, a friend of Hilda's is a friend of mine. That include you too Ash.' Ash blushed and nodded.

'Well I go get my things mom.' Hilda went to her room and packed her things. Delia also went to packed her things. Leaving Ash alone with Hilda's mom.

'Ash please take great care of my daughter. If anything happens to her I couldn't-' Hilda's mom said while holding her hands together.

'-Don't worry ma'am, Hilda is in safe hands.' Pikachu cried its name out in agreement.

'Thank you Ash.' She hugged Ash which caught him off guard. She let him go and Hilda came down the stairs.

'I guess this is good bye mom.' Hilda said sadly, tepig nuzzled her mother. She hugged her mother, it was a sweet moment. Ash was doing the same think to his mom.

'Go get them Ash, and I expect you to have a girlfriend next time you come back.' Delia teased her son. Ash blushed, but it wouldn't be bad to have someone you can share your sadness and happiness to.

'Alright mom guess this is it.' Ash said as he let go of his mom, he looked at Hilda.

'Hilda dear this is a Xtransceiver, it is the newest model.' Hilda strapped the Xtransceiver on her wrist and thanked her mom.

'Wow thanks mom!' Hilda then walked with towards Ash.

'You ready Hilda? The world of pokemon will surely amazed you.' Ash said while looking at the horizon.

'Yes Ash I'm ready.' They bid their mom one last good bye and they walked outside of Nuvema town together, and so their journey begins.

 **Yeap this is me Kaelstrider guys and gals. So I'm doing Ash x Hilda as well but I can't update each story everyday so it most likely if Ash and Leaf is not updated than Ash and Hilda is updated(most likely sometimes I need to take a break), vice versa. So as for the Romance, unlike Ash and Leaf they don't know each other at all so it would take quite sometime to get to the romance but no rush right? And yes I will mix things up between games and the anime so don't be surprised. And as for what pokemon will they catch it would be a secret, and this is only a Ash and Hilda pairing only nothing else and no harem.**


	2. A different Unova journey chapter 2

'So Ash can I ask you a question?' Ash turned to Hilda, they were currently walking to Aspertia City. They were surrounded by the trees, and they were on a look out for wild pokemon.

'Sure Hilda what is it?' Hilda nervously ask Ash.

'You been to many places right? You must have many adventures. Can you tell me a few?' Ash smiled, indeed he had many adventures. Many terrifying ones as well.

'Well I could you the one adventure when I was at Hoenn. There was this tournament in honor of the legendary hero Sir Aaron. Do you know who is Sir Aaron?' Hilda shook her head, tepig was also hearing the story.

'Well Sir Aaron was a hero. He can control the ability known as aura and…' Ash then told Hilda his story, how he saved the tree of beginning, how he encounter mew and how he used aura. Hilda was very thrilled of the story, it sounds so exciting yet so dangerous.

'Strange, I didn't tell other people yet I told Hilda who I met just hours ago.' Ash shrugged, Hilda was getting quite envious of Ash having so many interesting adventures.

'Wow Ash you had so many adventures, I wish I have many adventures like you.' Hilda said dejectedly.

'Hilda, you just started your journey today. There will be many exciting adventures that are store for us in the future.' Hilda smiled that's right she just starter her journey today.

'Hilda have you scanned tepig's moves yet?' Hilda blinked, she must have forgotten. She took out her pokedex and scanned tepig.

 _Tepig_ _the fire pig pokemon. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead. This tepig_ _is female and its known moves are_ _ **tackle**_ _,_ _ **tail whip**_ _and_ _ **ember**_ _. Its ability is_ _ **blaze**_ _._

'Wow the pokedex is so cool!' Hilda said happily, she picked tepig up and cradle her.

'Yeah its cool huh, hey why don't we have a battle. Don't worry I'll go easy on you.' Hilda nodded determinely. They went to a nearby clearing and stared at each other.

'Tepig let's go!' Tepig jumped at the battlefield and looked at pikachu.

'Pikachu hold back your power and deactivate your **static** , I want to see how good is Hilda.' Ash whispered to his starter pokemon. Pikachu nodded and jumped onto the battlefield.

'Tepig use **tackle**!' Tepig ran towards pikachu.

'Pikachu smack your tail' Pikachu smack tepig with his tail before she could even touch pikachu.

'Tepig are you alright?' Hilda cried in worry, tepig shook itself and nodded.

'Good now use **ember**!' Tepig spat out small fireballs at pikachu.

' **Thundershock**!' Pikachu purposely toned down his **thundershock** to match the power of tepig's **ember**.

'Tepig use **tail whip** then use **tackle**!' Hilda cried out.

'She is doing better than me, a lot better than me.' Ash thought to himself with a smile.

''Pikachu end this with **quick attack** combined **thunderwave**.' Pikachu strike tepig and she was also paralyze.

'Now for the true test.' Ash thought to himself before shouting.

'Hilda tepig is not in condition to battle, my pikachu is stronger and tepig is both weaken and paralyze. Give up!' Ash taunted Hilda, it pains for him to do this but he want to see what will Hilda do. Hilda clenched her fists and sighed, she kneeled down and forfeited tepig.

'You did great tepig.' She patted tepig and sprayed a paralyze heal on her. She heard Ash approaching her, she thought Ash would called her pathetic and weak.

'You did great Hilda, better than I was back then.' Ash kneeled down to her level, she looked at Ash with **confusion** all over her face.

'But I lost.' She said sadly, Ash put a hand on her shoulder. Making her face got all heat up.

'Yes you did, but is okay. When we fall we get up right? Plus you care for your pokemon's well being rather than winning a pokemon battle. To me that wins any pokemon battle. Besides you just started out, I got years of experience. You did great Hilda.' Pikachu nodded and licked her cheek, Hilda blushed at the compliment Ash gave her.

'Sorry for earlier Hilda, I just wanted to see what would you do in a situation like that and would you value a pokemon's health more than a battle. Seems I was right.' He helped Hilda up and he sprayed a potion on tepig.

'Is okay Ash, but it was nice of you to complement me like that.' Ash smiled sheepishly before he saw a pokemon. He quickly took his pokedex out and scanned it.

 _Pidove_ _the tiny pigeon pokemon. These Pokémon live in cities. They are accustomed to people. Flocks often gather in parks and plazas._

'Hilda why don't you catch it. I have loads of pokemon.' Hilda thanked Ash but then she noticed she doesn't have any pokeballs.

'Here you can use mine.' He gave Hilda an empty pokeball.

'Tepig get in close and use **tackle**.' Hilda whispered to her starter pokemon. Tepig got in close, she then surprise the wild pidove with his **tackle** attack. Since pidove is quite small tepig managed to crush it. It retaliate with a **leer** attack. Tepig quickly got of pidove and stood a good distance from it.

'Tepig don't be afraid and use **ember** on pidove.' Tepig spat out fireballs at pidove, pidove who was still dazed from the **tackle** attack met the fireballs. It cried in pain and stood weakly. Seeing her chance Hilda threw a pokeball on it. The pokeball shook once, shook twice, shook thrice and dinged!

'I caught a pokemon, I caught a pokemon!' Hilda yelled happily, she congratulated tepig. She then reached for pidove's pokeball, Ash smiled and clapped his hands.

'You did wonderful Hilda!' He yelled excitingly, pikachu nodded. Hilda blushed and scratched her head.

'Thanks Ash. Let see pidove knows…. **gust** , **leer** and **growl** oh she has this ability called **super luck** what is it?' she tilt her head cutely and looked at Ash.

'Wow looks like is you who is lucky, **super luck** would make critical hits happen twice as often.' Hilda grinned.

'Hmm Hilda how far is Aspertia city?' Hilda looked at her map that her mom gave her.

'Hmm not far, just about 10 minutes then we will be there.' Ash nodded, he actually wanted to train back his own pokemon yet he can't decide. He shook his head, he can worry about that later. Hilda was enjoying the lushes scenery around her.

'Well it is her first time around a dense forest.' Ash thought to himself, after 10 minutes they reached Aspertia city.

'Now this is a change of scenery.' Ash said to Hilda, Hilda nodded. They went to a nearby pokemon center to heal their pokemon.

'Hello welcome to the Aspertia city's pokemon center. My name is nurse joy may I heal your injured pokemon?' The kind nurse ask, Hilda nodded and gave tepig and pidove's pokeball to nurse joy. While waiting Ash decided to ask Hilda something.

'Hilda what is your goal?' Hilda looked at Ash, she is currently stroking pikachu who seems to enjoy it a lot.

'Well I want to become the champion of Unova.' Ash nodded with a smile, so that is her goal.

'How about yours Ash?' Hilda ask curiously.

'I want to be a pokemon master. Many people said it is impossible or they gave up on that dream but not me, I'll become the pokemon master no matter what.' Hilda smiled, she liked Ash's determine attitude.

'With that attitude of yours Ash you can accomplish anything.' Hilda said in a soft voice. Ash nodded, they chit chatted with each other where they heard nurse joy calling Hilda's name.

'Hilda your pokemon are all healthy and they are good as new.' Pidove looked at her new trainer and cooed when Hilda patted her head. She is also patted tepig's head so she won't feel left out.

'Thank you so much nurse joy!' She let pidove and tepig out, pidove perched on her shoulder while Hilda held tepig in her arms. They walked outside the pokemon center where they saw Cheren and Bianca.

'Cheren! Bianca!' Hilda shouted out, the two trainers turned their attention to Hilda.

'Ash, Hilda. Have caught any pokemon?' Cheren ask with oshawott out of his pokeball, Bianca let tepig out as well.

'Hilda did but I didn't' Hilda nodded and pidove chirped her name out.

'A pidove huh, Hilda what do you say we have a pokemon battle?' Cheren ask. Hilda looked at her pokemon.

'Do you girls want to fight?' Tepig and Pidove looked at each other and nodded.

'Alright Cheren let's do it.' Hilda said with her hands on her hips. Ash shook his head, he thought of something that just crossed his mind.

'Alright let's go to the pokemon center's battlefield.' They went there and looked at each other before sending their pokemon out.

'Patrat let's go!' Cheren yelled a rodent pokemon appeared and looked at pidove with a insecure look. Hilda decides to scan patrat.

 _Patrat_ _the scout pokemon. Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout._

'Pidove will you battle for me?' Pidove nodded and flew to the battlefield.

'Alright patrat use **leer**!' Cheren yelled, the scout pokemon gave a terrifying leer at pidove.

'Pidove use **leer** as well!' With pokemon leering at each other, no one was making a move.

' **Gust**!' Hilda suddenly called out, pidove flapped her wings and a strong **gust** was blew at patrat. Patrat was blown away and he hit the hard ground.

'Patrat use **bite**!' Patrat was about to when pidove zig zag and strike patrat. Patrat immediately faint under the attack.

'Wow that was **quick attack**! But how could it be so strong?' Hilda ask no one in particular. Cheren and Bianca was dumbfounded as well, that's when our favorite raven teen hero decides to step in.

'Pidove's ability is **super luck** and it increase the chances of having a critical hit. The reason why pidove's **quick attack** is sostrong, is because she landed a critcal hit on patrat.' Ash said calmly, he had learned a lot about pokemon moves, abilities and types in professor Oak's lab before he came to Unova.  
 _  
_'So that's why!' Bianca yelled, Cheren said nothing, he returned patrat and called out his starter, oshawott. Hilda decided to recall pidove and called out tepig.

'Are you sure Hilda, water beats fire.' Cheren said with a smirk.

'Type advantages doesn't mean anything Cheren.' Ash said coldly, he don't know why his voice was so cold and blunt. Cheren looked at Ash before he gulped and focused on the battle.

'Thanks Ash!' Hilda said , tepig was ready.

'Oshawott use **water gun**!' Oshawott shot a stream of water at the fire pig pokemon.

'Tepig dodge and use **ember**!' Tepig let out a stream of fireballs at oshawott, oshawott flinched at the attack and jumped up and down.

'Oshawott focus and use **razor shell**! Oshawott's shell glowed aqua blue and was seen running at tepig.

'Tepig quick use **growl** then use **ember** in front of you as a shield!' Ash raised his eyebrow and smiled, it was smart of her to do that. Oshawott stumble after hearing the menacing growl tepig make and lost its footing, he continue to run but he didn't see where his going and walked into the flames.

'Oshawott!' Cheren yelled out worriedly.

'Use a full power **tackle**!' Tepig crashed into oshawott, oshawott instantly fainted under Tepig's **tackle**. Cheren sighed and recalled his starter.

'I won!' Hilda cheered, she hugged her pokemon. Ash smiled and walked towards Hilda and congratulated her.

'You did great Hilda.' Hilda smiled and nodded.

'Well you may have won this time Hilda, but next time things will be different.' Cheren said while looking at Hilda with his black eyes.

'Was that anger in those eyes or hatred? Surely he won't hold a grudge against me for just one battle right? Hilda thought to herself worriedly.

'Hilda, Hilda! Are you alright?' Ash snapped Hilda back to reality, Cheren must have left for the pokemon center.

'Yeah I'm f-fine.' Ash however was no so convinced.

'Well you can tell me anything Hilda, I won't judge.' Hilda smiled and noted, she could see why his travelling companions stick to him.

'Thanks Ash! Come on let's go heal my pokemon.' She grabbed his hands and dragged him to the pokemon center. Ash was blushing, he was holding Hilda's hand! Or she was holding his hand. After they healed their pokemon, they decided to train.

'Alright Hilda, a word of advice. Never rush into a gym battle without any training. Train hard first and you could win the gym with ease.' Ash said to Hilda, she nodded at Ash's words.

'Now Hilda I can only teach you, I can't do the battled for you. You must do that on your own.' Hilda smiled and nodded, she called tepig and pidove out.

'But that doesn't mean we can't help each other out. I think we should train your pokemon's stats. The first important thing about pokemon battling is knowing your pokemon's strengths and weaknesses. For example, pikachu here is good at speed and sp attack. So I focus on speed and sp attack, of course I'm planning to teach him some defensive moves.'

'Oh ok hmm well tepig is good at his attack so let start focusing on your attack girl.' Tepig nodded and thus they went to training. After a few hours, they stopped their training and decided to rest at the pokemon center overnight.

'Hey Ash, thank you so much for guiding me and teaching me.' Hilda said to Ash nervously, Ash smiled and nodded.

'We are friends right Hilda? Of course I help you. Plus you did great on your own today.' Ash said while patting pikachu.

'Good night Ash.' Hilda said before she went into her room.

'Night Hilda.' Ash said as they went into their respective room. Ash was still thinking whether should he bring his old pokemon along.

'But it wouldn't be fair for the pokemon I'll catch for this journey.' Ash frowned, he decided to think other things like how cool is the Unova region and of course his newest travelling companion, Hilda.

'She is a really nice person.' Ash thought to himself, he smiled and turned to pikachu.

'Hilda is a nice girl huh buddy.' Pikachu nodded, he liked her. She is different from other girls Ash traveled with. Not too girly and also not too tomboyish. Not to mention she looks pretty and she reminds him of pikapi. A female version of pikapi.

'Well good night pikachu.' Ash said while yawning.

'Pika-pika' Pikachu slept at the end of the bed. The two best friends soon fell asleep.

 **Well can you help Ash with his decision? Will he take his old pokemon along the journey through Unova? I liked the idea of Ash taking his old pokemon but it is all up to you guys. And you could see that Hilda and Ash are beginning to trust each other now, and pikachu also seems to like her. Anyway as for Cheren's angry and hate in the story it just jealousy guys. After all he is smarter than her and he has a type advatange over Hilda's tepig. And I actually wanted to describe Hilda more but it would be too fast for the story. But I could guarantee you that when Ash and Hilda became close friends, he'll will show more of his caringness to her, physically of course( like hugging, putting his hand on her shoulder and etc). Of course they would have to wait for a few more chapters so yeah.**


	3. A different Unova journey chapter 3

Ash woke up bright and early, he rubbed his eyes and looked at his starter pokemon who is sleeping peacefully on his bed. He quickly dressed himself and crept out the room quietly, he walked to the counter.

'Good morning Ash what can I do for you?' Nurse Joy ask politely, Ash told her that he need to make a call to professor Oak.

'Of course.' Nurse Joy led Ash to the video phone, Ash thanked her and called professor Oak.

'Ash my boy! I just reached the lab, what can I do for you?' Professor Oak ask Ash.

'Professor can you send me bayleef, corphish and noctowl?' Professor Oak looked at Ash, usually Ash never requested of taking his old pokemon with him.

'Well of course lad, just wait for a sec.' Professor Oak disappeared for a while and appeared with pokeballs on his hands.

'Well I'll send them to you-'

'Professor is there anyway you can expand my pokemon limit?' Professor rubbed his chin and nodded.

'Yes however only experience trainers are only allowed, but since you traveled for so long now I allow you to, just let me…. All done! I expanded your pokemon limit by 2.' Ash smiled, he now can have 8 pokemon with him.

'Thank you so much professor.' Professor Oak nodded and bid him farewell. Soon the pokeballs appeared on the pokeball transporter. Ash placed his pokemon on his belt. He walked to his room and waked pikachu up.

'Pika-chu' Pikachu said sleepily, it jumped onto Ash's shoulder. He let his pokemon out and they greeted Ash lovingly.

'Hey guys!' Corphish jumped up and down happily while bayleef nuzzled Ash. Noctowl also nuzzled its trainer. Ash decided to let pikachu to catch up with his pokemon and walked to Hilda's room.

'*knock*knock*knock*, Hilda are you awake?' Ash knocked Hilda's room door, receiving no response Ash got worried. Soon the door was opened and Hilda who was in her sleepwear looked at Ash.

'Ash?*yawn* What time is it?' Hilda said while stretching her arms. Tepig and pidove was seen sleeping peacefully on her bed.

'It is time to wake up, we have to get to Striaton city according to the map.' Hilda nodded.

'Alright just let me get dressed.' Hilda closed the door, Ash went back to his room and recalled his pokemon. (except pikachu of course) He walked to the cafeteria, he ordered breakfast for him and Hilda. Soon faster than he anticipated, Hilda appeared with her usual attire with tepig and pidove on her shoulders.

'Wow that was fast.' Ash thought to herself, Misty, May and Dawn took a WAY longer time than Hilda.

'You ordered this for me Ash? How did you know I like pancakes?' Hilda said while sitting across Ash.

'I didn't, just a random guess.' While they were eating, Ash suddenly thought of something.

'Oh Hilda, do you want to see my old pokemon?' Hilda looked at Ash and nodded happily.

'Sure it would be awesome!' After they finished eating they went outside of the pokemon center, they already have their backpack and travel items with them.

'Hey look! What's going on?' Ash ask while pointing to a huge crowd, he saw a many men in suits and a person with royal robes, he seems to be making a speech.

'My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation. I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?'

'Huh what do you mean.' Said a random guy. Ash however was starting to hate this guy, pokemon liberation?

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying? Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?'

'You're wrong! Pokemon and humans need each other!' Hilda shouted out loud, Many many trainers care deeply for their pokemon, and so does the pokemon care deeply for their trainers as well.

'Well girl, if so then why do you confine your pokemon in a prison called a pokeball?" Hilda winced, she knew she can't make a comeback.

'We don't confine them, they want to go inside their pokeball on their own will. My pikachu here doesn't like pokeballs so I let it out.' Ash yelled at the strange man, the man looked at Ash and muttered something to himself.

'What is your name boy?'

'Ash' Ash glared at the man, he felt an uneasy aura surrounding the man.

'Ash- someday you'll know that you ALL are just slavering the pokemon. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention.' With that Team Plasma and their speech and left swiftly. Many of the crowds were talking with each other.

'Ash! That man over there, I can't believe what he said.' Hilda said while clenching her fist.

'I know Hilda, what is he talking about? Pokemon liberation?' They weren't aware that a boy with long green hair with a black and white cap was listening to their conversation.

'You all only see pokemon as tools.' Ash and Hilda turned and saw the boy.

'What? I would never see pokemon as tools.' Pikachu nodded and nuzzled Ash's cheek.

'Yeah me too.' Hilda said while tepig who was out of her pokeball nuzzled her legs.

'My name is N, I challenge you to a pokemon battle.' 'N' Said coldly. Ash was not liking this at all, first he accuse them for seeing pokemon as tools now he wants to battle him with his pokemon. Ash knew that he should let his older pokemon out to battle this trainer, it is a gut feeling but he knew that he has too.

'Alright Hilda let me battle N, pikachu make sure Hilda is safe.' Pikachu nodded and jumped from Ash's shoulder to Hilda's. Hilda was looking at Ash, why would he care for someone so much that he only knew for 2 days and why would he say to keep her safe?

'Corphish show us our bond!' Corphish appeared and closed its eyes and said its name happily. N gave Ash a cold look and sent out a purrloin. Hilda took her pokedex out and scanned purrloin.

 _Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws._

'Purrloin **scratch**.' Purrloin purr cutely and unleash a scratch attack on purrloin.

'Corphish use **crabhammer**! Corphish's pincer glowed and smashed purrloin. Purrloin was fling to the side and fainted instantly. Corphish was A LOT powerful and more experience than purrloin was. N widened his eyes in shock, Hilda was also amazed by Ash's pokemon's power.

'Y-your pokemon, its voice! Never had I heard a pokemon said such things!' N yelled in shock, he cradled purrloin and recalled it. He looked at Ash, both of them stared at each other. Brown eyes met gray eyes and the time seems to stop. When all of a sudden N looked at Hilda, he blushed and walked towards her.

'I could see that your pokemon speaks like Ash's pokemon. I hope that I could meet both of you again, especially you milady.' N kissed Hilda's hand and walked away, Hilda was blushing furiously while Ash was not liking this one bit. He looked at N and thought to himself.

'I sense a pure and kind hearted soul inside him. Yet he is hiding something big, hmm.' Ash's thoughts was interrupted by Hilda.

'Yes what is it Hilda?'

'Are you okay Ash? You don't seem fine.' Hilda said concernedly, Ash smiled he is fine yet he can feel that something bad is gonna happen. Aura, what would he do without it?

'Is nothing, anyway let's go to Striaton city. The sooner we get our badge the better.' Hilda nodded, she took tepig and pidove perched on her shoulder. Corphish who was watching the whole thing was looking at Hilda, he sensed SLIGHT amount of jealousy from his trainer. He approached Hilda and waved his claws.

'Corphish cor!' Hilda looked at corphish and kneeled down, she patted its head and smiled.

'Wow Ash your corphish is so cool and powerful.' Corphish blushed, May never complimented him when they met the first time. Then again, he didn't exactly gave a good first impression. Ash nodded corphish was one of the pokemon that trained the hardest. He learned many new moves, some that are even impossible to learn. Hilda took her pokedex out and scanned corphish.

 _Its hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its pincers will never release prey._

'I still have my other pokemon, go bayleef and noctowl!' Bayleed appeared and tackled Ash to ground.

'Hahaha is good to see you too girl, now I have someone you all should meet.' Hilda waved a hello and bayleef walked near her, she sniffed her scent and extended her vines for a handshake.

'Awe nice to meet you too bayleef, and you are a noctowl? Hmm you looked different though….'

'That's because noctowl here is a shiny.' Noctowl nodded and was stroke by Hilda.

'Wow Ash you have great pokemon, I bet there are a lot more back with professor Oak.' Ash nodded and let bayleef, corphish and noctowl out.

'Now let's go to Striaton city shall we?' Ash bowed gentlemanly, Hilda giggled and so did the pokemon. This is gonna be one exciting journey.

 **Sorry the update is slow, got to stay at friends's house to prepare a presentation for school. Anyway I'm not sure that which story you all want me to update more, Leaf, Hilda or Sabrina you all choose. Either PM me or write in the REVIEWS. Thanks guys and gals.**


	4. A different Unova journey chapter 4

"Hey look is Striaton city!" Hilda yelled excitingly, Ash smiled and walked faster.

"Hmm do you know anything about the Unova gyms Hilda?" Hilda looked at Ash.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard that the gyms are also used for other things. For example, the Striaton city gym is a-is a-what is it again?" Ash scratched the back of his head, Hilda giggled and looked at tepig.

"Well girl looks like we have to find out for ourselves." Tepig nodded and looked at Striaton city. The duo finally reached Striaton city and saw a large restaurant in the city.

"Hey Ash that restaurant looks like a gym." Hilda noticed a gym symbol on the door. Ash snapped his fingers.

"Yes! I remembered, it is a restaurant. The gym is also a restaurant!" Ash said while looking at pikachu.

"Oh" Hilda looked at the Striaton city gym nervously and rubbed her shoes together. Ash noticed Hilda's nervousness.

"Hilda I understand that you're nervous, but don't worry. You have been doing a lot of training, and I believe that you can beat the gym. But you have to believe in yourself as well, pokemon **reflect** trainers personality and emotions. If you aren't confident, the your pokemon would be unconfident as well." Ash said while looking at Hilda's eyes, Hilda blushed and nodded. She needs to believe in herself.

"Ash's right tepig, we can win this gym!" Tepig cried its name in approval and they walked into the gym/restaurant.

"Hello?" Hilda and Ash saw many people (mostly girls) all crowding around 3 waiters. Each of them had respective red, blue and green colored hair.

"Ladies ladies, have patience please." The red colored hair boy said while charming the ladies. Ash and Hilda walked towards the seemingly triplets.

"Excuse me but this is the Striaton gym am I correct?" The triplets looked at Ash and smiled.

"Are you a challenger?" The one with the blue hair ask Ash.

"We both are." The triplets nodded and they led the duo to the battlefield. The crowd was cheering for the triplets.

"Which starter did you choose?" The one with the green hair ask the duo.

"I chose tepig but Ash is not from Unova region." The triplets blinked and have sparkle in their eyes.

"I see then which region did you come from?" The one with the blue hair ask.

"Kanto, but I didn't chose the Kanto starters. I have my best buddy here pikachu as my starter." Ash scratched pikachu's chin.

"Ah the everlasting bond between trainer and pokemon makes my soft heart burst in joy ."(Not good at whatever Cilan is doing) The green hair gym leader said while looking at Ash. Ash, pikachu and Hilda sweatdropped and nodded awkwardly.

"Ah my apologies, I'm Cilan." The one with the green hair said with a bow.

"And I'm Chili" The one with the fiery red hair said while winking at Hilda.

"Cress is my name." The one with the blue hair said with a smile and a nod.

"And we are the Striaton gym triplets." They yelled in unison. They posed with style earning squeals from the crowd(girls).

"I'm Ash and her name is Hilda." The trio nodded and took their pokeball out.

"Alright, who do you want to battle. I use the fire type pansear. Cilan use the grass type pansage and Cress use the water type panpour." Hilda thought about it and decided to challenge Cress.

"Are you sure? Water beats fire after all."

"Type advantages doesn't mean anything." Hilda said while looking at Ash with a smile. Tepig nodded.

"Well I always love a confident challenger like you. Very well panpour battle with me!" A water monkey pokemon came out from its pokeball and looked at tepig eagerly. Hilda took her pokedes and scanned panpour.

 _Panpour_ _the spray pokemon. It does not thrive in dry environments. It keeps itself damp by shooting water stored in its head tuft from its tail._

"Tepig let's battle!" Tepig jumped from Hilda's arms to the battlefield. Cilan who was acting as the referee shouted.

"This gym battle is between the challenger Hilda and the gym leader of the Striaton gym, Cress. This would be a 1 on 1 battle. Are the trainers ready?" Cilan shouted out.

"Yes we're." They shouted.

"Begin!"

"Panpour use **work up** followed by **water gun**!" Panpour's attack and sp attack rose and its tail shot a stream of water at tepig.

"Tepig dodge and use **flame** **charge**!" Tepig engulf itself with flames and ran in a fast speed.

"Use **water** **gun** in front of you!" Panpour make a pool of water that made tepig slipped and fall. The cold water made tepig shivered violentl.y

"Tepig!" Hilda shouted worriedly.

"Hilda you can do it. I believe in you!" Ash and pikachu shouted to Hilda, seeing Ash has so much faith in her she immediately thought of a plan.

"Now use **water** **gun** on tepig!" The stream of water was about to hit tepig when Hilda called out an attack.

" **Ember** on the **water** **gun**." fire meets water and a steam soon covered the entire battlefield.

"Tepig use a weak widespread **ember**!" Since Hilda wants to make sure tepig does not tired herself out, she ordered a weak **ember** instead of a normal one. Soon Hilda heard a painful cry from panpour.

"Tepig use **ember** 45 degrees to your right!" The full powered **ember** hit panpour who cannot dodge due to the steam surrounding him.

"Panpour!" Cress yelled worriedly, the steam soon cleared and panpour was on its last legs.

"Use a full power **flame** **charge**!"

" **Water** **gun** beneath you!" Cress ordered,it would have worked but since tepig used **flame** **charge** before, it was faster and was able to hit panpour in the nick of time. Panpour skidded on the hard ground before he finally stopped.

"Panpour no!" Cress ran towards to panpour who had fainted. He craddled him before turning to Hilda. The crowd was quite surprised that Cress was defeated by a newbie with a type disadvantage.

"Will panpour be fine?" Hilda said worriedly, she put her hands together. Tepig was also very worried.

"He will be fine Hilda, no worries." Cress said while spraying a potion on panpour.

"Well…..since the gym leader's pokemon are unable battle, the challenger Hilda wins!" Cilan shouted, Hilda hugged tepig happily. Ash clapped his hands to congratulate Hilda.

"Wow you won your first gym battle Hilda! Congratulations!" Hilda blushed and thanked Ash. Cilan, Cress and Chili went up to Hilda.

"Well Hilda I now present you the trio badge!" Cress gave Hilda the badge along with a badge case.

"Wow thank you so much Cress!" Cress bowed and nodded. Ash walked to the trio.

"Cilan, Cress and Chili, I would like to challenge you on a 1 on 3 battle if that is okay." The triplets widened their eyes, this challenger is very bold indeed. The crowd cheered for Ash. Was he serious?

"Are you sure Ash? A 1 on 3 battle is-" Cilan said with eyes wide opened.

"Bold? Yes I know. But I would like to see how I fair in a 'difficult situation'." Ash said slowly, he wanted to see how strong is pikachu. He used him in almost all of his pokeomon battle.

"Very well, panpour is now fit for a battle." Cress said with panpour by his side.

"Are you sure Ash? A 1 on 3 battle…..' Hilda ask Ash, she doesn't know how strong Ash actually is.

"I'll be fine, pikachu you ready?" Pikachu nodded, bring it on! The triplets called their pokemon out. A pansage and a pansear. Hilda took her pokedex out and scanned them.

 _Pansage_ _the grass monkey pokemon. It shares the leaf on its head with weary looking Pokémon. These leaves are known to relieve stress._

Pansear

 _the high temp pokemon._ _This Pokémon lives in caves in volcanoes. The fire within the tuft on its head can reach 600° F.  
_  
"Pikachu ready yourself." Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield.

"You first." Ash said, the triplets were shocked Ash is a bold one indeed.

" **Work** **up**!" The triplets said in unison. With their pokemon attack and sp attack rose Ash knew that this is gonna be one exciting battle.

"Pikachu use widespread **thunderbolt**!" Pikachu charged itself before he unleash a widespread **thunderbolt** attack on the 3 monkeys.

"Use **incinerate**!'

"Use **vine** **whip** as a shield."

"Use **water** **gun** to shoot yourself up." With the 3 attacks unleashed, panpour able to dodge the attack. Pansage and pansear suffered minor damaged and impact from the **thunderbolt** attack.

'They are good in a triple battle.' Ash thought to himself.

"Pikachu use **quick** **attack** on panpour!" Pikachu zig zag in a fast pace.

"Panpour use **scald**!" A steaming hot water was shot at pikachu.

" **incinerate**." A blast of fire was shot a pikachu along with the scald

" **Seed** **bomb**." large green energized seeds was shot at pikachu. The 3 attacks was about to hit pikachu when Ash called out an attack.

"use **thunder** to create counter shield" Using a technique from he learned in Sinnoh, pikachu was not only able to deflect the attacks but he also damaged the 3 elemental monkeys. Hilda was very very surprised the technique Ash used. The crowd went crazy and the female were practically rooting for Ash.

'Wow even though in a 1 on 3 battle, Ash is still able to fair well and able to hurt the opponent's pokemon!' Hilda thought to herself.

"My goodness, Ash you are a very good trainer!" Chili shouted out. He is losing his cool now.

"Thanks now pikachu use **thunderbolt** on the ground!" Pikachu shot a thunderbolt attack that destroyed everything in its path. The crumbled rocks was sent flying at the 3 monkeys along with the streak of electricity.

"Quick dodge!" The triplets shouted, unfortunately for them. The crack that Pikachu made shook the ground and made them lose their footing. Not to mention the rocks was also pelting them. The **thunderbolt** attack hit all of the 3 elemental pokemon and they were sent flying across the battlefield.

"Go Ash go pikachu!" Hilda cheered for Ash, the power pikachu displayed is amazing!

"Panpour/pansage/pansear!" The triplets shouted, pansear was covered by electricity.

"Oh no pansear is paralyzed!" Chili shouted out. Cilan and Cress looked at their brother worriedly before Ash secretly called out another attack.

" **Quick** **attack** on pansear then use **slam** on pansage then use **iron** **tail** on panpour."Since pansear is paralyzed, pikachu was able to strike pansear then slammed onto pansage before he maneuver his tail of iron and slammed panpour. The 3 pokemon fainted under the fast pace attack. The crowd burst in excitement and chanted Ash's name. The triplets twitched their eyes before they returned their pokemon.

"Well done pikachu." Ash scratched pikachu, Hilda looked at pikachu and patted him.

"Ash that was amazing!" Hilda said with admiration in her eyes. Ash scratched the back of head and waved it off.

"Its nothing Hilda really."

"Ash…that was AMAZING!" Cilan shouted out, he spoke so quickly no one understood what was he saying. His brothers face palmed and looked at Ash.

"His always like this." They smiled sheepishly. Ash nodded with a sweatdrop. Hilda looked at Cilan weirdly before Chile presented Ash the trio badge.

"Ash, you definitely deserved the trio badge." Chili said while holding the trio badge.

"Without a doubt." Cress added. Cilan who stopped talking nodded crazily.

"Thanks guys." Ash said with a curt nod, he looked at Hilda who is cradling tepig gently.

"Let's go Hilda." Hilda nodded and the duo walked out of the gym with tons of fan girls squealing and some are even following them(Ash)

"Ash I don't like this…." Hilda said nervously, she felt the fan girls were glaring at her.(I wonder why) Ash noticed Hilda's nervousness and nodded.

"Pikachu **thundershock**!" Pikachu sparkled and shot electricity to the air, the fan girls screamed and ran away from them.

"Thanks Ash" Hilda sighed a breath of relief along with tepig.

"You are welcome, c'mon let's go to the pokemon center to heal our pokemon." They walked to the pokemon center and healed their pokemon. They decided to chat with each other.

"Whew that was intense, I never felt son nervous before." Hilda said while putting her hands on her lap.

"Well you'll get used to it. Especially when you are in the tournament, thousands of people would be watching you." Hilda shivered slightly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Think of it as they are cheering for you." Ash said while putting his hand on her shoulder. Hilda blushed and nodded. Soon they heard a familiar and unpleasant voice.

"Well if it isn't the kid from the boonies." Ash clenched his fist and turned to Trip who is glaring at Ash.

"Trip can't you be nice to Ash?" Hilda said angrily. Ash was unaware he is still holding her shoulder with his one hand. Trip was quite offended and he looked at Ash jealously.

"You-me-battle-now-." Ash grabbed noctowl's pokeball with his other hand. Ash muttered one word.

"Deal"

 **Sorry for the late update guys, trying to take a short break from writing. Anyway the next chapter would be Ash destroying Trip and Cilan joining them along with Iris. Till next time.**


	5. A different Unova journey chapter 5

**I'm back guys! Sorry for the hold up. Man the school project took way longer than I expected but I'm back, and this chapter will the battle between everyone's favorite hero Ash Ketchum and his rival Trip.**

The 2 trainers walked to the battlefield. Hilda was watching from the sidelines with pikachu and tepig on her lap, while she wants Ash to win she knew it wouldn't be fair if she did not cheer for her childhood friend.

"This will be a 1 on 1 battle, got it?" Trip said in a snarl tone. Ash nodded, he really don't like Trip's attitude. Though a 1 on 1 would be perfect, he could now know how powerful noctowl had become.

"Timburr crush him!" Trip called the muscular pokemon out. It put his log on his shoulder while smirking at Ash. Ash called noctowl out. Using his years of experience Ash could easily tell that timburr is a fighting type. Hilda took her pokedex out and scanned timburr.

 _Timburr_ _the muscular pokemon. These Pokémon appear at building sites and help out with construction. They always carry squared logs._

"So that's a timburr." Hilda whispered to herself silently. Trip was busying taking photos of Ash's noctowl. Trip smirked thinking that he could defeat Ash with ease.

"Timburr use **rock** **throw**!" Timburr use his log and slammed it on the ground sending chunks of rocks flying at noctowl.

"Noctowl dodge and use **air** **slash** on timburr." Noctowl quickly avoided the flying rocks and its wings glowed before it send blades of air that slices even the sky at timburr.

"Timburr **rock** **throw** in front of you!" Timburr quickly constructed a wall of rock with **rock** **throw** , unfortunately noctowl was a lot more experience than timburr and of course more powerful than it. The **air** **slash** **cut** through the wall of rocks and it his timburr's chest dead center. It cried in pain and there was a deep **cut** across its chest.

"Grr use **rock** **throw** until you hit that stupid bird!" Trip said in **rage**. Timburr obeyed his trainer's orders and threw many huge chunks of rocks at noctowl.

"Noctowl use **confusion** and send it back to timburr then use a low power **air** **slash**." Ash ordered, he could tell that Trip is a good trainer but he is too cocky for his own good. Thinking that brute strength and type advantage moves like **rock** **throw** can defeat the opponent, he is sadly mistaken.

"Use your log to bat the rocks away!" Trip ordered, timburr deflected all the rocks but Trip forgotten about noctowl's **air** **slash** which knocked timburr out.

"No impossible how could you defeat me!?" Trip yelled in **rage** , Ash sighed and ignored him. He stroke noctowl's wings and walked towards timburr and took a potion out and sprayed it on timburr. Timburr thanked Ash before he stood beside Trip who is getting very impatient, Ash haven't answered him yet.

"1 I have tons of experience. 2 my pokemon had tons of experience, 3 you are inexperience and 4 your pokemon is inexperience." Ash emphasize on the EXPERIENCE part. Trip narrowed his eyes and spit on the ground. He recalled timburr with a 'hmph' noise, he didn't even spare a second glance on Ash or Hilda. Hilda gasped and walked next to Ash who shook his head.

"Ash are you alright? Man that Trip, I can't believe what he did." Hilda said angrily. Noctowl and pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder, pikachu was complimenting his team mate.

"I'm fine Hilda, though that attitude of his really gets on my nerves." Ash said in a serious tone.

"He is always like this Ash you'll have to get use to it. But wow I know you are strong but you took timburr with just 2 moves!" Hilda said with her 2 hands together while looking at Ash with stars in her eys.

"It was nothing really…" Ash said while looking at her. He noticed the sun is still up.

"Hey Hilda let's make our way to Nacrene city while it is still midday." Ash said while glancing at Hilda. Hilda nodded and they walked towards the direction of Nacrene city. They reached the exit of Striaton city when they heard Cilan's voice.

"Wait! Wait up!" Cilan shouted while running with a backpack. Ash and Hilda stopped and looked at Cilan.

"What is it Cilan?" Ash asked a panting Cilan. Cilan took deep breaths and calmed himself down.

"I wish to join you on your journey Ash and Hilda." Cilan said with a smile, Ash and Hilda blinked. They certainly didn't expected that.

"Join us on our journey? Why?" Hilda ask with tepig in her arms.

"Well I wanted to go on my own journey but I don't want to travel alone. Plus seeing the exquisite talent and the flavorful power shown by your pokemon just makes my heart race." Cilan said with one hand on his chest and another in the air. Ash and Hilda had a huge sweatdrop along with their pokemon, just what the heck is Cilan talking about?

"Uh thanks?" Ash said awkwardly, Cilan suddenly snapped his fingers and begged them.

"Please I wish to join you on your journey." Cilan said while putting his hands together.

'Man he is desperate' Ash thought to himself. He looked at Hilda awkwardly and she rubbed her neck before her lips curled up into a smile.

"Sure I don't mind, how about you Ash?" Ash looked at his number 1 starter and friend and he nodded. Cilan seems like a good person, weird but the good kind of weird.

"Well welcome aboard Cilan." Ash extended his hand out for a handshake. Cilan squealed like a girl and brought the 2 trainers into a tight hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you soooo much!" Cilan said both happily and rapidly. Ash and Hilda blushed deep scarlet since they are very close to each other. Cilan released them and jumped excitingly.

"What about the gym?" Ash asked while helping Hilda to regain her composure.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. I already told my brothers and they agreed to cover for me." Cilan said while looking at the Striaton gym, he'll miss them.

"Well that's great. We are currently on our way to Nacrene city." Hilda said while adjusting her cap.

"Oh I see, well the Nacrene gym leader who's name is called lenora specialize in-" Ash put his hand up politely.

"Don't tell us Cilan, it would spoil the fun." Ash said with a grin, Hilda smirked and agreed.

"I like your spirit Ash!" Cilan said while calling pansage out, it jumped on Cilan's shoulder and waved to the co.

"Hi pansage." Hilda said while patting him softly on the head earning a coo from him. Ash also patted pansage's head with pikachu and tepig saying hi to him.

'Hmm I could tell that Hilda and Ash are both alike. This could get interesting." Cilan thought to himself with a smile. The trio then decided to walk to Nacrene city. On the way there they saw a group of men in unifrom.

"Hey Ash isn't those people wearing the Team Plasma uniform?" Hilda ask worriedly, Ash narrowed his eyes. Cilan wore a serious expression and whispered to the 2 trainers.

"Who is this Team Plasma?" Ash and Hilda filled Cilan in and he baled his fist.

"Pokemon liberation? That is absurd!" Cilan said in a sharp tone. The co hide behind a tree and they saw a woman with glasses and a pokemon.

"No don't take munna!" The woman shouted out while hitting the Team Plasma grunt who was holding the helpless pokemon. The Team Plasma grunt growled and slapped the woman. That was the last straw for Ash as he called pikachu to use a concentrated **charge** **beam** on the team Plasma grunt which sent him flying and the pokemon floated away from the Team Plasma's grasp. The other Team Plasma grunts were then shocked by pikachu's powerful **thunderbolt**. Ash ran and took the pokemon and gave it to Hilda who was gently cradling it, the poor pokemon was petrified and was shaking violently. The Team Plasma grunts grabbed their fallen comrade and they flee quickly. Ash quickly checked the woman.

"Miss are you alright!?" Ash said while putting his hand on her shoulder, he crouched and Hilda hand him the pokemon. The woman tilt her head up and saw her savior and her beloved pokemon.

"Munna!" The woman hugged the pokemon known as munna. Munna nuzzled her trainer back before she nuzzled Ash as well.

"Hey!" Ash said while laughing, he petted Munna.

"Thank you so much for saving munna and I." The woman said while giving Ash a hug which caught him of guard. Ash then hugged the woman briefly and let go.

"You are very welcome miss. Does the slap still hurt?" The woman shook her head and hugged munna.

"It still stings but all that matter is having munna back. I'm Fennel. What are your names?" Fennel said while looking a the co.

"My name is Ash, this is my buddy pikachu." Pikachu waved his paws and smiled cutely.

"I'm Hilda." Hilda said while petting tepig.

"And I'm Cilan." Cilan said with a gentleman bow.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Fennel said with a smile.

"What did the Team Plasma grunts wants with your pokemon Fennel?" Ash said in a soft tone. Fennel frowned and looked at munna.

"They told me to hand munna to them, saying that I'm enslaving munna." Munna floated next to Fennel and nodded. Ash clenched his fist while glaring at the direction where the Team Plasma went off.

"I can't believe it!" Hilda said in disgust. Cilan nodded and crossed his arms.

"They would certainly pay!" Cilan said in a harsh tone.

"Well you are safe now Fennel. Do you want us to escort you to Striaton city? It just a few minutes walk, and with those Team Plasma roaming around. Who knows what would they do to you and munna." Ash said while putting a hand oh Fennel's shoulder. Fennel blushed, how kind of him.

"T-that will be great." The co then escorted Fennel to the Striaton city's pokemon center.

"Thank you so much, especially you Ash." Ash blushed and scratched the back of his head while nodding, Fennel and munna went of a check up with nurse joy. Soon Ash heard the pokemon center door opened and he saw-Professor Juniper?!

"Professor what are you doing here?" Ash asked curiously. Hilda then turn her attention to Professor Juniper

"I'm here to see someone. Oh hello who might you be?" She ask Cilan.

"My name is Cilan a pleasure to meet you." Cilan bowed, soon Fennel and munna came back out from their quick check up.

"Aurea!" Fennel shouted out, Aurea smiled and greeted Fennel.

"Huh you know professor Juniper Fennel?" Ash asked.

"Well yes, I'm her lab assistant." Fennel said while smiling. Ash and the co widened their eyes in realization.

"Oh so you met Fennel then." Professor Juniper ask the co they nodded.

"Though I wished it was a pleasant meeting." Ash said with a frown.

"Oh what happened?" Professor Juniper asked worriedly, Fennel then told her what happened and she was not pleased.

"I'm glad you are alright Fennel." She hugged her assistant as well as munna. She thanked Ash and his co as well. Hilda then looked at her Xtransceiver and tugged Ash's sleeves.

"Ash we better get going." Hilda said to Ash, he looked ay his pokedex and nodded, it was 2 o'clock.

"Sorry but we have to get going." Ash said in a apologetic tone. Professor Juniper and Fennel nodded. The co walked to the exit of Striaton city and waved them good bye. Fennel gave a kiss on Ash's cheek to thank him.

"Thank you Ash. Visit me sometime at the lab okay" Fennel said while blushing. Munna cried its name out happily and Ash nodded with a blush. the co soon left Striaton city. On the way there Hilda decided to tease Ash.

"Aww that so cute, too bad she is older than you Ash." Hilda said teasingly.

"Quit it." Ash was blushing like a cheri berry and they continue walking to their next destination, Nacrene city.


	6. A different Unova journey chapter 6

Our heroes are currently on their way to Nacrene city, on their way to Nacrene city the trio decided to take a break since Hilda and Cilan weren't used to traveling on foot.

"*Huff* Thanks Ash, sorry we slowed you down." Hilda said while lowering her head.

"Hey is okay Hilda, we don't have to rush on our journeys right? We just simply enjoy it." Ash said while smiling. Hilda shot back up and smiled.

"Ash my friend could you please help me to set the picnic blanket?" Cilan said while taking his 'equipment' from his bag.

"Sure of course."

"Hilda can you gather some firewood?" Hilda nodded and she went inside the dense forest with tepig next to her, luckily it was still afternoon.

"Let see firewood, ah there we go." Hilda said as she spotted a bundle of fire wood, she then lifted them up.

"I thought the boys should be doing this." Hilda said to herself, it was not that she was girly, it was just that the bundle of fire wood was really heavy. She was about to return to their resting spot when all of a sudden she saw this unusual pokemon. Curious, she placed the bundle of wood back down and took her pokedex out and scanned the unusual pokemon who was inside something bushy.

 _Axew the tusk pokemon. They mark their territory by leaving gashes in trees with their tusks. If a tusk breaks, a new one grows in quickly._

"Wow cool, tepig use **ember** on axew." Tepig nodded and she shot multiple small fireballs on the pokemon.

"Ouch who did that!" A young girl's voice shouted out loud in pain. Hilda winced and put her fists to her moderate size chest. A figure than appeared from the trees and it appeared to be a girl who is the same age as her, she has tan skin with big purple bushy hair, long white pants with a yellowish white shirt with a pink colored robe tied around her waist

"You!" The strange girl said while stomping her way towards Hilda.

"Uh-"

"My hair is burned now thanks to your tepig." The girl said while glaring at Hilda's tepig who was hiding behind Hilda's feet timidly.

"Sorry we thought you were a pokemon." Hilda showed the girl her pokedex. The girl then blinked before she smiled.

"Oh that's my pokemon axew." On cue the pokemon known as axew popped out from her bushy hair and it cried its name.

"Hey you're that pokemon!" Hilda said while picking tepig up who was very comfortable in the girl's arms.

"Yeah he is, oh by the way my name is Iris Negai." Iris said while extending her hand out for a handshake.

"My name is Hilda Touko, sorry that my tepig burned your hair," Hilda said apologetically while shaking Iris's hand, tepig lowered her head and apologized in pokespeech.

"Is okay, no hard feelings." Iris said while smiling, axew closed his eyes before saying its name happily.

"Hey my friends and I are having lunch, would you like to join us?"Iris looked at her nervously, but she soon smiled and nodded.

'Well Hilda doesn't seems like a bad person.' Iris thought to herself.

"Sure you seem like a nice person." Hilda then picked up the bundle of wood and the 2 soon walked back to the resting spot. Upon seeing Hilda, Ash immediately ran towards Hilda.

"There you are Hilda, I was getting worried." Ash said while looking at her worriedly.

"Sorry." Ash smiled but blinked when he saw Iris.

"Oh who are you if I may ask?" Iris shifted her legs nervously before she introduce herself.

"M-my name is Iris." Ash looked at Hilda who just smiled at him.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Iris nodded hesitantly before the trio walked towards Cilan who had finished preparing lunch. Hilda put the firewood down and stretched her limbs.

"Ah there you are Hilda Ash and I were getting worried and- oh who may you be miss?" Cilan said while wiping his hands with a napkin.

"My name is Iris." Cilan nodded and looked at her eyes.

"Ah your name certainly suits you Iris." Iris blushed slightly and thanked Cilan.

"This here is axew." Axew popped out from her large bushy hair and cried it names. Ash immediately pulled out his pokedex and scanned axew.

"Cool! Is axew a dragon type?" Iris blinked and nodded.

"Yeah he is, dragon types are the best!" Iris said while putting her one hand on her hips.

"So your goal is to become the greatest dragon type trainer?" Ash said while remembering Misty, though she wants to become the greatest water type trainer.

"No but I want to become a dragon master!" Iris said with utmost enthusiasm which could even rival Ash's.

"Wow that's a great goal, with that determination and that spirit of yours Iris, you can accomplish anything!" Hilda said while smiling, Iris looked at Hilda and smiled.

"Thanks Hilda."

"So how did you meet Iris Hilda?" Hilda smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well its a funny story, you see while I was collecting firewood I saw axew over here and called tepig to use a **ember** attack on him, unfortunately I didn't realize that axew is in Iris's hair so Iris's hair was burnt and that's how we met." Pikachu and Ash looked at each other before smiling.

"Well at least you didn't burned her bike." Ash said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"But I don't own a bike." Iris said in **confusion**.

"It's nothing Iris." Ash said while sitting down on the picnic mat.

"Why don't you join us for lunch Iris, I made plenty of food." Cilan said while handling one of the dishes towards her.

"Sure!" Iris soon sat down with axew out of her hair, axew then greet pansage who greeted him back.

"So Iris do you have any other pokemon?" Ash said while wiping his hands with a napkin, Iris nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I do, come on out excadrill!" A pokemon with drill like hands appeared with a drill on its head, it looked at Iris with a small smile.

"Wow cool." Hilda said while taking her pokedex out, she scanned excadrill.

 _More than 300 feet below the surface, they build maze like nests. Their activity can be destructive to subway tunnels._

"Excadrill this is Ash, that's Cilan and this here is Hilda." Iris pointed to each individuals, excadrill looked at the trio and nodded in respect.

"Hey Ash I think we should let our pokemon out." Hilda said while taking pidove's pokeball out. Ash nodded and called corphish, bayleef and noctowl out. Upon seeing their trainer they nuzzled him, well in bayleef's case tackled him.

"Bayleef-bay!" Ash smiled and gently pushed bayleef off.

"Wow Ash I didn't knew you have so many pokemon!" Cilan said while inspecting each of one of them.

"Oops I forgot to introduce you guys to our newest travelling companion huh, well this is Cilan out newest travelling companion." Ash said while pointing at Cilan. His pokemon greeted him before they turned to Iris.

"Ash you have so many pokemon!" Iris said while crouching.

"Oh Ash had way more pokemon back at home, right Ash?" Hilda said while smiling at him which he nodded.

"Oh do you have a dragon type pokemon by any chance?" Iris said while looking at Ash eagerly.

"Yeah I do, I have one dragon type pokemon, its a gible." Iris immediately had stars in her eyes and she rushed in front of Ash and held his hands.

"Really! Please let me see it, please oh please oh please oh please" Iris said in a very fast pace, Ash had a huge sweatdrop and nodded slowly.

"S-sure just let me call professor Oak and I can introduce you to gible." As soon as Iris heard that, she jumped up and down and squealed like a fan girl who just saw their favorite boy band . Ash looked at Cilan and Hilda who were dumbfound by Iris's actions.

"Well anyway, we should start digging in." Cilan said while looking at their untouched food. The group of 4 soon started to eat their food. Ash put his cap on the picnic blanket and he started eating.

"Cilan you have great cooking skills!" Iris said with her mouth full.

"Thank you Iris, I always try my best." Hilda stopped and looked at Ash, noticing her stare Ash turned towards her with a confused look.

"Huh what is it Hilda?" Hilda shook her head.

"No its nothing it just that I never seen you without your hat before." Ash blinked, he rarely take his hat off, the only time he took his hat off is while eating or while at home.

"Well I rarely take it off." Ash continued eating, Hilda shrugged and continued to eat her food, her hat was on the mat revealing the full appearance of her hair. Soon they finished eating and they packed their things.

"Cilan you outdone yourself." Ash said while patting his stomach.

"Thanks Ash." Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled him.

"Wow pikachu really likes you." Iris said while patting pikachu earning a coo from him.

"Yeah his my starter pokemon, we been through many things, ain't that right buddy?" Pikachu nodded and smiled. Hilda was packing her stuff when suddenly her Xtransceiver rang. She soon answered the call and it revealed her mother who was smiling at her.

"Hey mom!" Hilda said while smiling.

"Hey Hilda, how's things going for you?"

"Oh it's been great! I even won my first badge." Hilda took the trio badge from her badge case and showed it to her mom.

"Wow that's great Hilda! Where's Ash?" Hilda turned towards Ash.

"Ash my mom wants to speak to you!" Hilda shouted, Ash soon walked towards Hilda and stood next to her.

"Hi Mrs Touko." Pikachu mouth a 'pika-pika' towards Hilda's mom.

"Hello Ash, I think your mother wants to speak to you." Soon enough Delia appeared and she smiled once she saw her baby boy.

"Hello Ashy, have you been treating Hilda like a lady?" Delia said teasingly, Ash blushed and nodded.

"Yes I did, we won our first badge and we are now on our way to Nacrene city!" Ash said while crossing his arms.

"That's dear, have you been changing your-"

"Yes I did mom." Ash said with a groan, Hilda and her mom giggled to themselves.

"Oh have you 2 made any new friends?" Hilda's mom said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah we did, hey Cilan, Iris can you 2 come here for a sec?" Ash yelled. Once Cilan and Iris appeared on the screen Ash and Hilda's mothers smiled.

"Hello I'm Ash's mom but you can call me Delia" Delia said warmly.

"And I'm Hilda's mom, though you could call me Aster its a pleasure meeting you 2" Aster said while smiling.

"The pleasure is mine, my name is Cilan." Cilan said while bowing.

"I'm Iris." Iris said while waving a 'hello'.

"So you 2 are travelling with Ash/Hilda?" The 2 mothers said in unison.

"Well I am but Iris is not." Iris nodded shyly.

"Oh nevertheless is a pleasure to see you too Iris." Delia said while smiling.

'Cilan seems like a very nice person, and so is Iris.' Delia thought to herself.

"Say Iris, why don't you travel with Ash, Hilda and Cilan?"

"Mom?" Ash looked his mom.

"Well I'm sure you have a goal too right Iris.?" Iris nodded.

"Yeah I want to be a dragon master!" Aster smiled.

"Well then you could help each other out, I'm sure Ash, Hilda and Cilan would be happy to have you with them."

"Yeah Iris, why don't you join us on our journey?" Ash said while looking at her.

"Pika-pikachu." Pikachu said while nodding.

"I-I don't know." Iris rubbed her arms.

"Don't worry Iris it'll be fun, right guys?" Hilda said with her hands on her hips.

"Hilda's right Iris, after all the more spices there are the more tastier the food will become." Cilan said 'poetically'.

"Right what Cilan said." Ash said with a sweatdrop.

"Well..." Iris looked at her 2 pokemon and they nodded vigorously.

"Okay sure!" Iris said while smiling.

"That's great, Ash you take good care of them understand?" Delia said in a stern tone. Ash smiled to himself and nodded.

"Don't worry they are in safe hands." Pikachu looked at Ash's hands.

"Not literally pikachu." Ash said with a sweatdrop while noticing his partner's actions.

"Alright then, you kids better be off. Make us proud okay?"

"Don't worry mom we'll." Hilda said while waving good bye to her mom.

"We love you." The 2 mothers said before they ended the call.

"So." Ash said while turning towards his travelling companions.

"To Nacrene city?" His travelling companions nodded.

"To Nacrene city!" All of them said in unison.

"Well then let's get a move on." Ash quickly returned bayleef, corphish and noctowl and took his backpack. The co soon walked towards to Nacrene city, while walking they chatted with each other, telling each other about their lives, though Iris was a bit reluctant to share her past.

"So Ash out of so many female travelling companions, which one do you like?" Hilda said cheekily. Ash blushed and coughed before replying.

"Well they were great, they have their quirks but they were great friends. Brock was a great friend too-"

"Don't change the topic Ash." Iris said while poking him in the chest. Although they only knew each other for a short time, the 4 of them quickly became fast friends.

"Ow okay okay, well to be honest I like all of them, but not in a romantic sense." Ash lied, he actually had a crush on May but sadly she went for Drew.

"You serious?" Cilan asked with his eyes wide opened.

"Yeah I was A BIT dense when it comes to romance and all."

'It took me 3 years to realize I have a crush on may, but by then it was already too late.' Ash thought to himself with a sigh.

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone one day." Hilda said while patting Ash's shoulders.

"Thanks Hilda." The co continued to chit chat and continue to walk till night fall, they stopped and set up a camp.

"Alright tepig use **flame** **charge** one last time!" Tepig engulf herself with fire and charged at a the base of a large Oak tree. She collided with the tree and the tree shook, but it wasn't enough to bring it down.

"Great job tepig, wow girl you were really fast." Hilda said while patting tepig. The base of the tree had burned marks all over the place.

"Did tepig did that?" Ash pointed towards the badly burned tree while walking towards Hilda with pikachu on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I was testing tepig's speed, she was really fast when she used **flame** **charge**."

"Wow tepig you are a strong girl aren't ya." Ash patted tepig's head who nuzzled Ash's hand.

"Well its getting late, we should get some rest, we have to wake up bright and early tomorrow." Hilda nodded and put out the fire before they got into their sleeping bag, Iris and Cilan were already asleep with Cilan murmuring cooking recipes.

"Boil the soup...zzz...for 15 minutes..zzz..add spices...zzzzzz" Cilan said while sleep talking. Ash and Hilda giggled to themselves when they saw Cilan murmuring cooking recipes.

"Good night Ash." Hilda smiled at Ash and got into her sleeping bag and put her hat next to it, tepig snuggled next to Hilda.

"Night Hilda." Ash smiled back and yawned with pikachu curled up on his stomach, he can't wait what tomorrow would bring.

 **Hello guys I'm back! Sorry for not updating any of the stories, my dad's laptop was broken so he has to use mine to do complete an assignment but he bought a new one and he gave it back to me. So first things first, I decided that I'll make Iris not a bitch (okay technically Iris is not really much of a bitch in the series) like Misty, because Ash already suffered enough so let's give the poor lad a break, second I decided that I make excadrill to listen to Iris. Third, I'm sorry for not updating the story and other stories (Before my dad took it away from me), I've been focusing on the rewrite of Ash's journey with Leaf so forgive me for that(They are so little furthershipping stories that infuriate me to no end). Anyway *cough* write in the reviews or PM to let me know how's the story, till next time.**


	7. A different Unova journey chapter 7

HILDA'S POV (I figured that I will use POV more often now)

I opened my eyes as the harsh sunlight hit my eyes, ugh I hate waking up early in the morning, I rubbed my eyes before I saw my starter pokemon tepig sleeping next to me, I smiled to myself before I looked around, everyone were still asleep. I looked at all my travelling companions.

Cilan

Cilan, well what can I say about him.. hmm well he is a gentlemen, maybe his _too_ much of a gentlemen, but still his a great guy. He has some weird quirks, but then again don't we all have weird quirks? Oh oh he has amazing cooking skills, and he is very passionate about almost everything, he always wear that waiter suit I mean no offence to him but won't it be very hot for him? Hmm I guess it doesn't bother him, but I'm glad he is travelling with us, he makes travelling less dull and more exciting!

Iris

Okay I know we met because of an incident but we have became really great friends, her goal is to become a dragon master and I could tell she is determine to reach that goal, I'm glad that I'm not the only female travelling companion here, it tends to get awkward. Iris is great a girl, all wild, fun and free, though she is at times shy, she is reluctant to share her past with us, I guess it must be very personal for her. Iris is also energetic, she kinda reminds me of Bianca, oh Bianca I missed her already, she is my bff, oops I'm off topic here, anyway back to Iris, she is great and I really glad that she decided to travel with us.

Ash

Ash... his really a great guy, he has been teaching me on how to become a trainer, I'm glad that he is my mentor and I'm glad that I got to travel with him, not that I like him! I mean-err, well okay I admit he is handsome, caring, kind and above all selfless... Ah! but I-I only like him as a friend, I mean his like the older brother I never had despite being the same age, he is also a very strong trainer and I really admire the bond that he shares with his pokemon, it is really heartwarming when you see it. I also met his mother and wow she looks like a 20 year old, it is so hard to believe that she is Ash's mother. She's very nice, kinds reminds of my own mom, ironic that my mom looks like a 20 year old too, what are the odds in that? Plus both of us are single child... and we wear hats, okay its kinda creepy but its kinda nice to have something in common.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts, especially Ash. I heard a loud yawn and it was none other than Ash. He noticed me staring at him and smiled at me.

"Morning Hilda, man you're early." Ash said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Morning Ash." I said to Ash, he looked at our sleeping travelling companions and then looked at pikachu.

"Buddy wake up its morning already." Pikachu began to stir up and looked at his trainer with those tired eyes. Ash chuckled before he stood up and wore his hoodie.

"Say Hilda, you ready for our next gym?"

"Of course I'm ready!" I said while putting my hand on my hips, I was all fired up and was ready to take on anything that comes in my way.

"Well we better wake Cilan and Iris up." Ash said as he walked towards our 2 travelling companions.

"Cilan, wake up!" Ash said as he shook Cilan.

"5 more minutes Cress." Cilan murmured, I giggled before I saw Ash sighed, until his eyes landed on pikachu.

"Pikachu if you would be so kind." Ash said mischievously.

"Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu sent a small **thundershock** attack on Cilan causing him to jumped up with his hands flailing in the air.

"Ash was it really necessary?" I asked him, he looked at me and nodded, sigh, typical Ash.

"Ash you don't have to wake me up like that!" Cilan shouted angrily, Ash and I was trying not laugh at Cilan's angry expression, it looks so hilarious.

"Sorry Cilan but you won't wake up, plus wasn't that a shocking experience?" I couldn't hold back my laughs as I laugh at Ash's pun, I could see Cilan was fuming at Ash, he was about to shout at Ash when we heard Iris's voice.

"Good morning everyone." Iris said as she straighten her large bushy hair with her brush.

"Morning Iris." I smiled at her, I suddenly felt someone nuzzling my legs and soon saw tepig who was looking at me with those cute beady eyes.

"Morning tepig." I picked her up in my arms and she cried her name while licking my cheek.

"So what's for breakfast?" Iris asked as she stretched her limbs.

"Hmm pancakes." Cilan said as he took some ingredients out from his bag. Oh pancakes my favorite!

"Though it will take a while, for baking pancakes needs skill and patience!" Cilan held his 2 frying pan in a victory pose, right what ever Cilan said.

"Sure Cilan take your time, in the mean time maybe we all can look for pokemon!" Ash took his pokeballs and looked at me with that smile of his.

"So ready to go Hilda?" Ready? I was born ready.

"Sure, hey Iris why don't you join us, we might find some dragon pokemon." Iris looked at me and nodded vigorously.

"Let's go axew." Axew popped out of Iris hair and nodded.

"Wait you are leaving me all alone?" I could hear Cilan's voice was slowly breaking down.

"Yeah don't worry." Ash released his corphish.

"Corphish stay with Cilan and help him in anyway you can alright?" Corphish nodded before he looked at me, he started to walk towards me and extended his claw, that's nice of him.

"Oh hello to you too corphish." I shook his claw.

"Well we better get going, after all the early pidgey gets the caterpie!." Pidgey? Caterpie?

"Ash what's a pidgey and a caterpie?" I could see Ash face fault at me and waved his hands comically.

"*Sigh* Never mind." The 3 of us soon entered the forest, they weren't much pokemon here considering its early in the morning.

"Hmm where are all the pokemon?" Ash said as he looked around, its true, we haven't encounter a single pokemon yet, strange.

"Hmm I think its the pokemon mating season is near." Pokemon mating season?

"Huh what do you mean Ash?" Ash went into his 'lecture' mode.

"You see when a certain group of pokemon are in the 'heat' they will usual go search for mates, though before the season comes, the male pokemon will usual hunt for food in advance and find a warm and comfortable shelter for their future mates, most of the time males will be in some sort of cave or burrows or whatnot, making the nest as comfortable as possible, they don't usually appear on the open that often. As for females, the same species pokemon will usual group up and stay at some place together, till the day of the season comes the females will appear on the open and choose their desire mate."

"Wait so the female pokemon choose the males? I thought that the males will fight each other and the last man standing gets to mate with the female."

"Yes normally but they are in rare occasions where the female pokemon gets to choose, take the pokemon luxray for an example, the female luxray will choose their mate based on their strength, looks and of course personality, like all pokemon, the males will usual perform in front of the females to impress them, looks plays an important row in choosing a mate, then it comes to strength where the males will battle each other out, the last man standing is obviously the strongest of the bunch, now when it comes to a pokemon's personality, some female may like males who are aggressive, some may like males who are generally caring all and so on, its like choosing a girlfriend or a wife, except that you really have to fight for them." I have no idea that Ash knew that much, maybe he was enjoying the research on pokemon mating, eww.

"Wow Ash you sure know your stuff." Iris said in an awkward manner, I don't blame her, pokemon mating is not something I want to know.

"Well professor Oak kinda force me to study on it." I could see Ash's blush, did he mean? No he couldn't have.

NO ONE'S POV

"Well then we wasted our time for nothing." Hilda said dejectedly.

"Oh c'mon girls, at least you 2 learn something right?" Ash said with a smile, Iris and Hilda glared at the raven haired trainer making him gulp, while the pokemon, well they were uh not looking at each other, especially tepig.

"Well let's go, I'm sure some of Cilan is done cooking." Iris said as she looked at the direction they came from. The trio then walked towards the campsite where they saw Cilan reading a newspaper article, how he get it I don't know.

"Ah you all are back, I'm surprise you ended your search that fast, so how was your search?" Ash was about to open his mouth where he saw 2 females glaring at him, 3 if you count tepig.

"Eh it went well." Cilan nodded and put the freshly made pancakes on the dish before he put some maple (If only May was here) syrup on it.

"There you are, so what's our plan for today?" Ash who busy eating his pancakes stopped and looked at his male companion.

"Well we should continue our way towards Nacrene city, I want to get the badge as soon as possible, right pikachu?"

"Pika-pika" While eating Cilan notices something.

"Hey that's odd, I put an extra bowl here for the pokemon, now its gone." Cilan said as he looked around.

"Huh?" Hilda stood up and looked around when she heard a rustling from the bushes.

"Hmm." Hilda looked at the bushes before she approached it and saw a snivy eating the food.

"Looks like I found the culprit." Ash got over and saw the snivy glaring at them.

"It doesn't look too happy." Ash said as he knelt down, snivy walked backwards and was looking at Ash and Hilda.

"Hey it okay we are not here to hurt you." Hilda knelt down as well and smiled at the grass snake pokemon.

"S-snivy."

"Yeah that's right, we're not here to hurt you, if you're hungry you could have just asked us for some food." Ash said with a chuckle, snivy let its guard down a little.

"C'mon, hey Cilan do you have more food left?" Hilda said as she turned around.

"Well we have some apples that is more than enough for us." Cilan said while peeling the apples, he looked at snivy giving it a small wave. Snivy was very reluctant but when it saw the co's none hostile intentions, she slowly began to walk towards Ash.

"There you go." Ash's pikachu jumped off his shoulder and conversed with snivy in pokespeech, effectively convincing her that they mean no harm.

"Snivy." Snivy nodded before she walked towards Iris.

"Oh hello, my you are so cute." Snivy blushed slightly.

"Yeah she is."

"She?" Hilda looked at Ash.

"Yeah pikachu told me, he pointed as his tail and told me."

"Tail?" Ash sighed and turned to her.

"Well you could tell if a pokemon is a male of female by looking at their features, for example, pikachu's tail here is a straight one and at the tip of the tail it didn't bent inwards, while a female pikachu would have its tail that would bend inwards." Ash took his pokedex and showed Hilda 2 pictures, one is a male while the other is female."

"Oh wow! Man Ash you are like a pokemon encyclopedia." Ash winked at Hilda before he stood up.

"Why don't you sit with us and have breakfast with us." Snivy looked at Hilda before she looked at Cilan who was holding a plate of pokemon food.

"Sni-vy." Snivy nodded before she sat next to pikachu. (Shipping unconfirmed!)

"Well would you look at that." Hilda saw pikachu's blush(even though they weren't too obvious) and he glared at Ash for a second before he started to eat his food.

"Well let's dig in guys!" Ash quickly said as he gobble the breakfast like no tomorrow, typical Ash. Iris sighed and muttered 'stop being such a kid, and 'I think I lost my appetite.'

"Ash can you slow down? It's not like we're on a hurry here." Cilan said as he watched in horror that all his food go down in a savage way.

"I pour all my soul to create THE best breakfast for all of you, and now looked at them. All the blood, sweat and tears that I put in, ruined! RUINED!" Cilan shouted comically.

"Sory- Cilan- butt- tis- foud- is- grate!" Hilda and Iris sighed and shook their head, no wonder Cilan is so pissed off.

"Sni?" Everyone turned their attention to snivy who pointed towards the forest.

"Ash I think snivy say she wants to go back." Cilan said as he watched snivy talking to pikachu.

'Aww pikachu looks sad, poor guy.' Hilda thought as she could see the disappointment in pikachu's face.

"Pika- pika- pikapi- pikachu?" Pikachu turned towards Ash and knelt down, Ash raised his eyebrow and looked at snivy who was looking at pikachu with a shocked look.

"It depends on her buddy, we can't force her." pikachu dropped his head and sighed, knowing that he can't force snivy to stay.

"Snivy sni?" Hilda, Iris and Cilan was wondering what the heck are the pokemon talking about.

"Ash what are they saying?' Hilda asked impatiently.

"Pikachu is saying that I should catch snivy, but snivy said that no one is her master."

"Oooh" Snivy soon turned around and went back into the woods without looking back.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said sadly, he looked at his breakfast and sighed.

"Aww poor pikachu, can you persuade snivy Ash? In any way?" Iris said with her hands cupped together.

"I can't forced a pokemon to join me Iris, plus I could tell that snivy doesn't trust humans, perhaps she was another trainer's pokemon and then got abandoned. Either way, she doesn't want to come with us." Iris sighed, and nodded glumly.

"C'mon we best head to Nacrene city, we have a long way to get all our badges." The co nodded and they quickly finished their breakfast and packed their belongings.

"You okay buddy? Do you want some ketchup?" Ash asked pikachu softly as he took a bottle of fresh red ketchup out from his bag, pikachu shook his head without even looking at the bottle.

'Man not even ketchup, KETCHUP! can cure pikachu's sadness, this is bad, very bad."

"You ready Ash?" Hilda said as she looked at Ash.

"Yeah, I'm ready, wait Hilda!" Hilda looked at Ash curiously.

"Yes what is it?"

"I think pikachu wants to hug you." Ash said with a devious smile.

"Pika-" and he was immediately hugged by Hilda.

"Aww you do?" Hilda closed her eyes in content while pikachu is giving Ash the 'I never asked for this' look.

'For your own good buddy, if ketchup can't work, then being hugged by a pretty girl will definitely do it's job.' Ash sighed in jealousy, what a lucky mouse.

"Hey Hilda why don't you carry pikachu, I can carry tepig for you." Tepig jumped into Ash's arms and licked his cheek.

"Haha okay I like you too tepig!" Ash patted tepig's head.

"Sure I don't mind, looks like tepig likes you to carry her too." Hilda said as she patted pikachu's head.

"Hey are you 2 done yet?" Iris shouted.

"Yes!" They shouted in unison before they joined up with Iris and Cilan. The co then walked towards Nacrene city in the hopes to catch new pokemon, and meet more new friends.

Meanwhile...

"I trust that you will handle them well?" A shadowy figure said in a frightening yet calm voice.

"Yes, you have no need to fear, those children won't hinder our plans milord." a man dressed in a coat with beret said ash he knelt down, his attire was the colour of the deepest night.

"Good." The figure then stood up and walked around the man in the coat.

"Because if you fail me." The man's voice getting scarier and scarier.

"If those children hinders my plans." The man continue to walk around the man in the coat.

"If that Ash Ketchum reaches his full potential." The man in the coat clenched his fists.

"You will face my eternal wrath, understood?" The man stopped walking and looked at the man in the coat.

"Have I ever failed you before?" The man in the coat said with a small smirk. The shadowy figure turned around and looked at the man and met his smirk with his own.

"No."

 **Sorry for not updating this story, I was busy on my new story, Sonic's shine, so yeah go check it out and if you like it please leave a feedback to let me know, if you like the story, thanks!**


End file.
